The ultimate guide to a gamer fic, naruto edition!
by ricsi0309
Summary: Ever wanted to make a naruto fanfic with a gamer? Here are some ideas of what to do and what not to do! You will find things from the basics (stats, gameplay mechanics etc.) to how it would work for characters, clans and how gekkai kenkai would work with them! Later chapters might contain sarcasm and possibly different views of characters and philosophies
1. mary sue: the begginings

As the title suggests, this will be detailing how to make a gamer story work in the world of naruto, it will explain how to scale stats, how to use abilities, possible sources of the power and eventually how characters/clan members would interact with it. This obviously are suggestions only, feel free to do your own thing.

Let's starts with the origin of such power.

Where could an overpowered ability capable of fucking over reality in more ways than a hardcore tentacle porn fan could imagine?

The first, and most used is B.O.B (bastard omnipotent being), or some call him/her R.O.B. (Random omnipotent being).

This is the laziest and less creative possibility but can be done well. I would not suggest using it for a fanfic with a serious theme, as it makes the reader understand that the protagonist is pretty much a chosen one and will not die, or only will at the end of the fic.

You _can_ get around the lack of tension due to plot armor by making B.O.B. into what is essentially Nyarlatoteph, and for anybody who lacks knowledge of Lovecraft's work, is a near omnipotent being who fuck around with people for amusement and many tend to prematurely die, you can also give a spin on this by making the ability one inheritable through killing its last owner, but don't abuse this, as it will make it hard to connect to a character when you believe they can genuinely die any moment.

If you plan to make a less serious fic then B.O.B. is a good way of doing this. Breaking the 4th wall and saying the author gave the power is practically the same as this

The second very used (and abused) way is leaving it unexplained.

This can be annoying to many, but overall doesn't change much for many readers. Again, for less serious fics it's perfect.

You can also get around this by vaguely suggesting that something from the first option happened, but not showing and explaining it

A third possibility is a kekkai genkai mutation or something similar to that (yin-yang release, special senjutsu etc.)

This is… hard to make believable, while the sharingan is a very bullshit ability, it has many drawbacks and doesn't give nearly as many possibilities for OP outcomes as "the gamer" does. The hardest thing to explain is how? Why would a genetic mutation create a video game? I personally feel that it's better to leave it unexplained instead of this, it allows the reader to explain it to themselves instead

A forth possibility is the canon one, Gaia/Gaea, the embodiment of earth, giving this gift to the user.

In the canon webcomic source, it's a mystery why earth would give such powers to anybody. In the narutoverse, it could be simply assumed that it's to stop the Otsutsuki from absorbing all of its energy.

The idea makes sense as in Boruto we are shown that the shinju tree does kill the planets it absorbs the energies from. And even ignoring that the main naruto verse confirms it uses nature energy, and even corrupts it.

Would earth have enough energy to make the gamer work? To those who might ask this question, I would remind you that all of Kaguyas chakra was gotten from the nature energy of the earth.

The fifth possibility is the canon deus ex machina, the sage of six paths.

Is there much to explain? He wants world peace, wants for Kaguya to be beaten, gave Sasuke and Naruto moon busting powers can bend reality, and he could be used as an excuse for a SIs soul to be thrown into the Naruto world too!


	2. Gamers mind

This chapter we will talk about one of the most powerful abilities of all time: sharing-Gamers mind

A basic description: Allows the user to think things through calmly, immunity to mental status effects

Now, this ability in a world of mindfuckers like Itachi is quiet OP.

Let's start with its uses first, shall we?

Shadow clone spam: thanks to the gamer ability, all actions give your skills exp, at difference of real world where hitting a tree with a bat long enough will only get you a few police man to take you to a sanitarium. This means that if ten clones hit their bats against trees they will get exp for blunt weapon mastery and cops/ninja (if the uchiha massacre happened or not) putting you in torture and interrogation building.

prevent direct mind genjutsu, which is basically all sharingan based genjutsu

keep calm when faced with the Hokage (It means fireshadow by the way, Hashirama must have been a bond villain or something) or something worse, and no, being calm in that situation is not weird, look at Kakashi, was _he_ pissing himself around powerful people?

Be able to train all day whiteout the human laziness getting into your eventual way to godhood

Many seem to believe that this ability makes it impossible to feel emotions, and no, you can, you will just do it calmly. Someone killed your best friend? Instead of going full berserker on them, you would calmly plot out their death and suffering! There is a girl/boy who obviously wants to fuck you? You won't realize it because you're a main character, but in the small chance that you do and you are actually attracted to the guy/gal you can calmly thing through if you want to do it, but gamers mind will not make you asexual. You have to kill someone? You can asses whenever your morals (or lack thereof) will help and are to be respected or not, that is if the writer can ignore their morals/psychopathy for fictional characters for a bit.

Now, how would it react to genjutsu, to the surprise o many, it wouldn't counter most of them, as the genjutsu available to fodder ninja affect your senses, and the nerves relying those senses, not your mind directly, and to resist that is like to resist seeing light.

But the few genjutsu that affect the mind, or drugs, ooooh boy will you have a good day ignoring those (unless the author downplays them to a stupid extent) .

Now could you get drunk? No, but not because of gamers mind, but gamers body, we will talk about that later.

Beyond that, all that gamers minds does is keeping your mind from tearing itself apart due to shadow clone abuse and of course block out excessive pain.


	3. gamer body

MY GOD, what have I _done?_ I didn't say I do not own Naruto and then give a thing I would change about it! Well, I most certainly do not own Maruto, if I did, Madara and Tobi would be girls, so people would emote better with them!

Today we will be talking about gamer's body, which might actually be stronger hen the sharingan in the long run. (Don't tell Madara I said that)

Now, what can it do? Well, first of all, it makes internal damage null and void, as all damage to the body will be counted as hp drop, so don't worry about getting disarmed (literally), it won't matter, on the other hand, if a character vastly superior stabbed you in the pinkie it would kill you, because his ATK is above your hp.

Beyond that, it gives you the ability to regenerate your HP and CP/MP at an insane speed. And for those wondering, yes, the fast recovering does, in fact, apply to sex.

It allows you to make actions into skills, but the abuse of skill making deserves a chapter of its own.

And most importantly it allows to absorb skill books/scrolls and get stat increases by training, being smart, and even luck cam be trained by gambling!

How to abuse this life hax then? Well, you can pop your eyes out and pop someone else's eyes in whiteout any medical problems, it allows you to train until every bone in your body breaks and it simply heals your bones and decreases your hp, you can get Vitality stat high enough and you'll regenerate faster than your enemies (what are you, Kirito?), or even the 8 gates damage you, or maybe you can get enough chakra regeneration to be able to create dozens of clones every second, have THEM regenerate chakra with you, and have them make even more clones, repeat and you will have an army, you can do this with elemental clones too . Maybe you will instead just stick a piece of Hashirama into your wound (it takes a few seconds to disappear after all) and let gamers body give you water, earth, yang and wood release? Or are you just a smut fanfic protagonist and use it to have sex? You can do all of those things! And you didn't need to work for it even a minute while everyone nearly died to get any of those things, because the gamer is not a balanced ability, and a gamer character _WILL_ become OP.

The next chapter will talk about the different possible builts with stats (mage/ninjutsu specialist, beserker/8 gates etc.)


	4. Stats and builts

Stats, the most basic part of an RPG, and a hard part to write in a fanfic while keeping it relevant, i will explain what they'll do, and what combination should they be bought in and possibly training regimes to use for them. You get 5 stat points per level to spend and can train to get them

STR. Strength, as the name suggest, makes you stronger, but that's not all, it also increases your hp and stamina (yang) regeneration (10 STR=1% HP recovery per minute + 1% SP per minute).

VIT, Vitality, increases raw hp, durability of the body and stamina (yang part of chakra).

DEX/AGI, Dexterity/Agility, increases movement, reaction speed and dexterity.

INT, intelligence, increases calculation and tough speed, memory capability and raw intelligence (yin part of chakra)

WIS, wisdom, increases decision making skill, charisma and MP (yin) regeneration (10 WIS=1% MP per minute)

LUC, luck, affects enemy drops, probability manipulation

HP, health points, base health points is 100, extra 10 HP per 1 VIT

SP, stamina points (yang), base stamina is 100, extra 10 SP per VIT

MP, mana points (yin), base mana is 100, extra 10 MP per INT

CHA, Chakra, base chakra is 100, extra per MP+SP

EXP, experience, is gotten through exercise, defeating enemies, studying and quests

These are all the stats, as you may have noticed, there were mentions of yin and yang, as chakra IS made out of yin and yang, this brings me to the first built:

Mage/ninjutsu specialist:

Points distribution: 2 into VIT, 2 into INT and 1 into WIS

Train in vitality through actions like jogging

You need to increase both VIT and INT to get more chakra, the amount depends on the MCs clan (or lack of), as any clan member should get a chakra ratio boost. (Exemple: Uzumaki bloodline: X10 chakra)

WARNING: non senjutsu based ninjutsu are ineffective against strongest characters

Swordsman/kenjutsu specialist:

3 into DEX

1 into VIT

1 into WIS

Should study for INT increases to be capable of using chakra to amplify a weapons effectiveness and train in dexterity, one point into WIS due to becoming exponentially hard to train later on.

Juggernaut/tajutsu:

4 into STR

1 into vitality

Vitality training for hp recovery increase is ideal.

Juggernaut/8 gates

4 into VIT

1 into STR

STR based training advised, VIT points needed for regeneration.

Genjutsu specialist:

3 into INT

2 into WIS

Studying and philosophical debates (lame as they may be) advised, genjutsu uses mostly MP, so WIT and STR is not absolutely needed.

WARNING: Strongest naruto characters are immune to genjutsu to an extent

Juggernaut/senjutsu:

2 into INT

2 into VIT

1 into luck

Senjutsu1s strength directly depends on the amount of chakra someone has, so a balanced INT and STR stats are needed, luck because let's be honest, you'll need it to survive and master senjutsu.


	5. builts 20

Here we will talk about even more builts, yay… you _are_ excited about, right? I'm kidding, I care about your thoughts as much as you care about mine!

Trapper/seal master:

3 into INT

2 into WIS

The increase in memory and learning speed will help memorizing seals, and the wisdom will stop you from experimenting with seals summoning gods of death that eat your soul, yeah?

Diplomacy bullshit and stuff

5 into either WIS or CHR (charisma, a rarely used stat because it either manipulates others minds or makes a character hard to write)

Wisdom allows to understand and choose the best thing to say about people, you can make an _actual_ talk no jutsu, charisma is self explainatory.

canon plot armor

5 into LUC

you want to give plot armor but you can't because it would make a mary sue? Give them luck and make them a mary sue!

Non-fighting builts:

Cook

2 into DEX

2 into LUC

1 into VIT

You want to become the strongest god-emperor in the world whiteout needing to train _EVER? Become the ramen guy._ I know, it might sound sarcastic, but it aint, you can make naruto your loyal puppy I he's around in the era you are in and either make a party and share EXP gains or simply have him subdue the enemies and easily level up. The vitality is needed because goddamn will you work a lot as a cook.

Blacksmith

2 into DEX

2 into STR

1 into LUC

You wish to make weapons for the great warriors of your era? Well too bad, the truth seeking balls (#NoHomo) can atomize things AND nullify chakra construct. But of course the gamer ability can just get around that, somehow, which is why spending into LUC is a thing.

King

3 into LUC

1 into DEX

1 into WIS

You wish to become the king of the world? Well you'll need that sweet sweet luck, train every day or get Tobi'd

Healer

3 Into WIS/STR

2 into INT/VIT

Healing uses either MP or SP to work, so you should exercise that. Thanks to the nature of the gamer ability, the MP/SP spent on healing will be the same no matter what, so training chakra control is useless


	6. Op n' nerf problem

An OP character. Op characters tend to be disliked due to lack of tension and such, so people try to avoid them at ALL costs, I will give some examples of how to do this, and how NOT to do this, even outside of the gamer ability.

I would advise not to nerf abilities because, let's be honest, there is no need to.

Gamers body and mind might be OP, but they are the late bloomer kind of op. And if you were to ask me, a gamer would not become madara level in 10 years, as han (the protagonist of the gamer) didn't become top tier in his own verse in two years despite having time dilatation.

Of course, not many are madara level in the verse, so it still feels overpowered, I would suggest to not make gamers mind an immunity to genjutsu ticket, as they aren't controlling the MCs mind, only feeding false information matrix style.

Gamers body's biggest weakness should be pointed out: It gives you equal damage no meter where are you hit, if you dodged a fireball for the most part but your hand was hit, your health will still decrease as much as if you were hit head on, and if madara stabbed you in the pinkie, you would die despite not having any important organs in the pinkie.

The leveling system and the stats should be independent, as in, you can have the stats of a level 100, but you didn't defeat enemies or completed quests so you're still level 1.

Don't do the "imam keep the stat points for later" ordeal, the amount of stats you can get through training is small, the only way to really get a LOT of STR and VIT is guy kind of training, and I would STILL spend into VIT once naturally reaching 50 VIT

Danzou is not a good reason to hold back, Danzou specifically takes average kids, the only way to get around being taken by him is either becoming friends with someone important or showing off your "genius" in a flashy way so that people notice you and will notice if you have gone missing. Danzou spent hi entire life trying to not get bodied by Hiruzen (and don't make Hiruzen know about what danzou is doing, it would make many potholes arise)

Don't make Instant dungeons a thing, not even natural ones, it's a powered up ability in canon, but the only natural dungeon was made by a god capable of powering 129 million people with enough power to destroy buildings. Seriusly, there is no need for dungeons, it just makes the charcter overly OP for no reason.

Gekkai kenkai being won as a prize of a quest (with the exception of the quest being "steal sharingans during the massacre" or along those lines) or because you controlled elemental manipulation well enough, please, don't do that, just don't.

Ninjutsu library, let's be honest, its bullshit, well, its bullshit to assume there are books or scrolls about ninjutsu short of chakra control or the academy three, if there was sasuke would have learned them.

Don't make a character as dense as a neutron star… please. If the readers can figure out something with knowledge the MC has then he/she should be able too, same about romance.

NO ABILITY/STAT stealing, seriously, how is anybody supposed to not become op.

Hashirama cells, oh dear hashirma cells…they can make a decade long recharge time into a DAY recharge time, making magenkyo sharingan stop decaying on use, giving yang release and water-earth release and wood release capable of TANKING A BIJUUDAMA capable of pulverizing a mountain (6 mountains actually). Try to not use them till the endgame.

Same for Madaras eye's, or eternal magenkyo period.

Don't make sealing out to be more op then it is, Orochimaru's seals aren't even close to making him godtier, and the tailed beast can be only sealed away because of their nature as chakra constructs.

And last, don't pull enemies out of your ass, and do not make up gekkai kenkai if they are even close to strong, because if it IS strong then it would have been mentioned in canon


	7. skills

How to deal with abilities right?

This is the downfall of MANY fics, too many abilities.

When starting with a gamer series, it's easy to keep up, but the more abilities you get, the more options the MC has during a fight, the more likely you forget one and make the mc seem stupid.

My suggestion of how to not make a dozen unfired Chekov's guns (Something that was mentioned must play some role in a story later on) is to make very board abilities, for example, instead of having a skill for swords, kunai and shuriken give them bladed mastery instead. Instead of having tree walking, jesu- _water_ walking and leaf exercise either have them as one skill as all three are sticking you to stuff.

The second suggestion is to keep back at passive skills as they are ridiculously op when stacked, only give them with born with skills (say born as uzumaki), bonus stat skills (every 50, 100, 250, 500, etc…), or temporal buffs (8 gates; partial jinchuuriki transformation, jesuto endgame buff). The more you have the more math you will need to use, I don't need to say much more, right? The only kinds of permanent buffs should not be % based and instead give raw stats (the sage of six paths bestowed you with his power! + 500 to all stats)

There ARE other things to discus about skills though. Let's start with chakra control:

Chakra control is what allows ninja to do stuff with chakra, and they need to keep concentrating to keep it up, a gamer on the other hand only needs to call out a skills name and you're done ! So say naruto summons the pathetic excuse for a toad, then hell gain the skill and now he could summon anyone he whishes as long as he has the chakra (summoning should not need to be leveled, as it goes against the idea of the seal giving you access to all summons as long as you can control the chakra in the right way). Mind you, you do need to _make_ the skill, an example is the rasengan, you can perform it easily once learned, but it can't be learned till you have _some_ control (or shadow clone)

The second is the leveling:

But should be easy to max out the academy basic three jutsu (weeks), but it should take a lot to max out rasengan (around a year). Not a hard concept, so why do so many mess it up? A skill should not take more than 5 years to max out with the gamer, as if 5 years with the gamer aren't enough then how did _anyone_ learn it?

Leveling skills doesn't come with time problems only, it also comes with the ridiculous power upgrade. Let's get a canon example: messages, it made simple massages into an ability that restores stamina in a few minutes, try to think what would happen to something like the rasengan getting maxed out?

lastly, things like the cursed seal should be status effects, not skills

Some specific abilities like senjutsu and sharingan and their interaction with the gamers ability will be discussed in later chapters.


	8. EXP

EXP, experience points, a… surprisingly unimportant part of gamer fics other than passing allusions of it being gained. That's a good thing, people don't care about leveling ups workings, let alone a fics that they are reading for enjoyment. I enjoy the good old logic, but to be honest, I have a very high IQ; I watch rick and morty everyday. But if you wish to get neat ways to find excuses to level some skills fast while not others, or level the mc fast or slow, this chapter might interest you!

There are really two main ways to level up things in games:

-The first consist of stacking the two previous exp requirements together, as an example: LV1 Plot armor needs 100 xp, LV2 plot armor needs 200 xp (100 + 100 as there are no previous numbers to that), LV3 plot armor needs 300 xp (100+200), LV4 plot armor needs 500 exp (200+300), etc…

this way is the faster one to power level skills, as the amount of exp you get should increase over time, especially if it's a creative skill (see more below).

-the second is the double exp, easy enough concept, you need twice the exp you needed before.

It makes it near impossible to level non creative skills above a certain level, which is realistic for skills like lying (say it gives you +1% chance to be believed per level, even if you may it out at level 99, or even 50, you could go up to a person and tell them that becoming your eternal slaves would make them happy, and they would likely believe it, see why maxing it out should be hard?). I would not suggest this for starter skills like the academy tree to use this, but things like character level and sealing art likely should.

Now, there are several ways to get exp for both characters level and skill levels.

For a character, the most orthodox ways to get EXP are:

-quests: Will likely get a chapter of its own, but not too hard, you complete the quest, you get free xp

-farming: killing low level (relatively to you) enemies, this is hard whiteout things like Instant dungeons, but can happen in moments like minato massacring an armie and madara… every madara fight was a massacre, one way (madara was all the nations) or the other (madara vs. a mountain sized wood statue with a thousand fists of death, a very traditional ninja move).

-training: easy enough, training gives exp. _**Let the power of youth flow trough you.**_

\- Parties: you can make a party with someone and as long as within 10 levels from you, your exp can be shared

As for skills, there are two types of skills EXP wise, normal skills (can be leveled through use) and creative skills.

Creative skills get bonus depending on the creativity with how it was used; examples are lies getting more exp for half truths making them more believable , or stealing getting extra points for stealing something important.


	9. sharingan

The sharingan…

The creator of great powers, greater responsibilities, and even greater memes.

Because let's be honest, who can beat the sharingan? Oh? naruto can beat them, I guess you right, what did he need to get past them? Of _right_ , god literally making him stronger.

But first, here is a pretty important skill that will be mentioned later: _Observation_ skill allows to both passively see small details, and to actively see: someone's name (lv.1), stats (lv5) back-story (lv.10), most used emotions (lv.25) and most used abilities (lv.50). They cannot see the stats of someone 50 levels above the user.

Here is how a sharingan skill might look (I will put notes to point out how it would look if leveled up the next levels)

 **1 tomoe(** evolves into 2 tomoes at level 5, 3 tomoe at level 10) **Sharingan lv.1** (100 max) **(0% exp, 100 for next level):**

 **Eyes passed through bloodlines and told to come from the sage of six paths himself, they give great powers. They say that their purpose is to protect, and their end will be to avenge**

 **Observe skills effectiveness increased by 100%** (+100% per next level, max 5000%)

(Unlocked with 3 tomoe) **: 5% chance to copy enemy ninjutsu as long as compatible with users chakra** (same elemental release, kekkai genkai the user has access to) (+ 5% per level, max 95%)

 **+5 % eyesight cast genjutsu efficiency** (+5% next level, 500% max)

(Unlocked 2 tomoe sharingan) **All moments seen while this skill is active will be permanently remembered**

 **500 CHA/MIN** (490 CHA next level, 50 CHA at max level)

For jutsu copying… well, I would suggest to simply have it give EXP to the elemental manipulation that the ability is from, or in case non elemental chakra manipulation skill (decrease CHA used) with the exception of skills like bunshin, kage bunshin or shunshin, which have unique effects, which should be copied.

Now, let's get to the real OP part, mangekyou sharingan.(NOTE: It has been described to be extremely painful, gamers body makes pain dissipate, its up to you whetever or not the user would be in pain)

Abilities:

Two random abilities, seem to always take inspiration from Asian deities (in case self insert from Europe Greco-roman, Norse or Christian deities could be used as inspiration), the abilities don't seem to depend on the user, and more on the deity its inspired from, but even than loosely (Kamui pulled Amaterasu out of a cave and gave her way back to power, which was translated to pocket dimensions and dimension travel ).

Abilities tend to have one directly offensive and one passive (for itachi, amaterasu is directly aggressive, while tsukuyomi isn't a directly damaging ability. for sasuke, amaterasu directly damages while kagutsuchi shapes the flames as he wishes)

Offensive abilities tend to bypass durability

Susanoo:

*the one who helps at all costs*

(NOTE: every cell in one's body will hurt once activated, again, gamers body might counter)

It creates chakra based armor around the body, first its ribcage, than the arms, head and eventually flesh, skin, armor (seemingly made out of animal pelt) and weapons.

It has a perfected stage, where the armor, instead of a pelt like material, will become samurai attire with a tengu mask. If the user is a Self/insert, the armor might be made into armor of whatever the inspiration comes form; its abilities are based on the deities the user is most closely related to. (the armor CHA uses is only waste due to lack of control, so the gamer ability counters that)

Its weapons can change depending on the user, they tend to either stick to the deity the user is the closest with (sasuke being the reincarnation of Indra, has the arrow of Indra), a legendary weapon based off of deities related to the user or the users abilities.

Mangekyo is also known for making you blind (unless your obito), well that's not a thing anymore thanks to the gamers ability to sleep in a bad and heal all health problems.

Eternal mangekyou is the same as before, with lessened pain and near absent CHA use.


	10. Romance

WARNING: This chapter will contain _heavy_ sarcasm. Inspired from sarcastic writing advice, in case help to write plot is needed, feel free to check out the YouTube videos

Now, imagine your main character, easily stomping enemies, but he's alone, and that just _can't_ do.

Some might believe that the character being better than the love interests would make them feel self conscious and useless and make them ignore the MC… ignore them!

Would you not like to be in a relationship where all your useful for is making boyfriend/girlfriend feel good? Or the eventual "power of boner ex machina"? Well that doesn't matter, it's not you in the relationship.

Now, how to make a relationship believable? Some would say to invest time them getting to know each other, having differences as no one is really like someone else to the core and possibly have characters break up and get with others as well, especially if teenagers… ignore them too, that would take several dozens of chapters worth of character building! Instead, have the main character show their power and have the others fall in love with him, also have him completely ignore it despite being able to read others every movement because the mystery keeps other reading.

Of course, there is one thing that will have characters come in like moths to the lamp, getting their eyes burned but not being able to stop watching this _horridly painful beauty and wondering how long it will take for it to be discontinued._

Whoops, got too real there for a moment, still, my point was, make a love triangle! everyone loves 'em.

Here are some suggestions of how to romance some characters:

Naruto: Mostly being nice since childhood should be enough, though I heard that a hand through the chest is also something he is into (chidory™ , the fastest way to the hearth, sponsored by kakashi hatake and sasuke uchiha)

He is likely bisexual

Sasuke: Being nice to him before the massacre would make him quiet attached, other than that, trying to stop him from going after itachi will only strain a relationship.

He is likely heterosexual

Sakura: Be sasuke

like sasukesexual

Kakashi: Help him get over the death of rin and obito (by start of naruto, he has already got over it.) , don't put expectation on him (WARNING: might use chidori to get to your hearth)

Likely asexual, possibly heterosexual

Hinata: Don't put expectation on her, be positive

Heterosexual, possibly bisexual

Kiba: Like dogs (no zoophilia, _hopefully_ ), like having fun

Heterosexual

Shino: Like bugs, be calm.

Heterosexual

Kurenai: we don't have enough canon information

Heterosexual

Shikamaru: Be calm and controlled, be good at strategy and shoji, don't be lazy

Heterosexual

Choji: Don't call him fat, be able to cook well, be optimistic.

Heterosexual

Ino: Be black haired, be _cool._

Heterosexual

Asuma: Not enough canon stuff to work wit

Heterosexual

Gaara: Don't die to Shikaku, be nice to him.

Painsexual as a teen, heterosexual once grown up.

Temari: Be good looking, be comparable to her in strength.

Heterosexual

Kankuro: Like face paint, puppets and bondage

His into dolls, enough said there.

Some more might be given later


	11. the 8 gates

The 8 gates.

Do you wish to get to Madara's level whiteout needing the sharingan or the need to become the second coming of Jesuto?

Use the 8 gates! A fast (not actually fast, needs several years to master) and easy way (you just need to willingly break your bones over and over to get it) to your hopes and dreams (I am talking about the infinite tsukuyomi, of course, to assume otherwise you would need to beat Madara).

Jokes aside, this power is one of the strongest powers in the verse

The gates are specific tenketsu, points in someone's body which release chakra, that set the limits of the human body.

The gates are there to stop the chakra in someone's body from overloading them, forcing their body to their absolute limit, breaking it and consuming all of its stamina (Stamina loss is stopped either by good VIT or gamer's body depending on your version of the gamer ability, the breaking is countered by VIT)

The first gate, Gate of opening, stops the human muscles from using their 100% power so they do not tear themselves apart. A human only has access to 20% muscle power on average.

Game version and hax:

 **The eight gates: the gate of opening Lv. 1**

 **Unlocks the full power of your muscles by overloading them with chakra.**

 **X 4 Str.** (does not increase with skill level)

 **X 2 movement speed** (increases by 0.25% per level)

 **-50 % Dexterity** (decreases precision of movements, even if speed decrease is countered; dexterity decrease lessens by 1% per skill level)

This on its own might not look like too much, it gives strength and speed, as expected of the eight gates.

Except, Str gives Hp. regeneration, so at a certain point you'll get more HP regen than the amount the 8 gates use up.

 **The 8 gates: the gate of healing lv.1**

 **By flooding the body with Yang chakra it re-energizes it temporarily**

 **X 2 Sta. regeneration** (does not increase)

 **\+ 50 Str** (additional strength increases do not get amplified by gate of opening, or any Str amplifying skill, + 1 Str per level)

It might be called healing, but it's practically the equivalent of a sugar rush

 **The 8 gates: Gate of life lv.1**

 **This skill increases the speed at which your blood flows at, allowing it to decrease the time needed for cells to obtain oxygen**

 **+20 Str** (+1 per level)

 **\+ 50% Dex** (+ 1% per level)

 **Uses 200 Stamina per minute** (-1 Sta used per level )

 **Status starvation if used for longer than 5 Minutes whiteout eating**

This gives extra strength, but uses stamina a lot, plus uses up all of the nutrients in the body up giving starvation status effect (Even if the gamer does not need eating).

from this gate and onward your skin turns red on use

Starvation screen for those who are wondering about how it could work

 **Starvation**

 **You lack the nutrients needed to survive, better eat before major problems arise!**

 **Causes:**

 **Stunted growth**

 **-50% Str**

 **-50% Dex**

 **-50% Exp gain**

Pretty big drawback, but not unrealistic, sleeping will take care of this too.

 **The 8 gates: The gate of pain lv.1**

 **It increases the characters raw power at the cost of tearing your muscles apart and feeling the most humanly possible pain.**

 **\+ 50 Str** (+1 per level)

 **\+ 200% reaction speed** (+2% per level)

 **\- 200Hp per minute** (-1 hp decrease per level)

You will tear yourself apart _AND_ feel all of the humanly possible pain, both are countered by gamers powers, but imagine being poor lee using this.

 **The 8 gates: The gate of limit lv.1**

 **It represents the Limit of the human body, It pushes it to max and beyond.**

 **\+ 100% Str and Dex** (+ 1% per level)

 **\- 500 Hp and Sta** (- 2 per level)

Using this can easily wear you down, or even kill in case your Hp regeneration is not high enough.

 **The 8 gates: Gate of View lv.1**

 **Uses the yang energy produced by the gates and releases it outside of the body, propelling all of their movements while giving an explosive power boost**

 **+100 Dex** (+2 per level)

 **\+ 50 Str** (+1 per level)

 **\- 500 Sta per minute** (-3 per level)

This literally expels stamina out of you, so you really need something to not be on the floor in a few seconds. Or grind it enough to decrease the stamina use.

 **The 8 gates: The gate of wonder**

 **It makes your muscles process food faster, making them stronger but producing a high amount of heat, to the point that there is an aura of evaporated sweat. Can lead to dehydration and self-combustion.**

 **+100 Str and Dex** (+ 2 per level)

 **-400 Sta** (-2 per level)

 **-50 hp** (possibly less with resistance to heat)

This makes an aura of sweat around the body that may be mistook for a chakra cloak. It makes you feel as if you were drinking lava as well.

 **The 8 gates: The gate of death**

 **The last gate, it assures death but gives the power to shake the world**

 **All of the other gates effects are removed and combined into this**

 **X10 Str** (+5 every 50 levels)

 **X10 Dex** (+5 every 50 levels)

 **\- 100 Sta per second** (- 1 every two levels)

 **-100 Hp per second** (-1 every two levels)

 **This ability can only be turned off via death.**

Well, you might be surprised at how weak it seems or not all that impressive, so let me explain hwy this is so broken:

It's a multiplier, so no matter what you'll get 10 times or more increase, so imagine being level 100 and putting all of your points into Str.

You would get at least 5000 Str. If you which to understand how powerful that is, a lv 1000 only could have that much, and madara would be at his peak level 500/600. Of course, getting to that level is not easy at all, and if you run out of stamina you would not be able to fight at all, but you could _bichslap Madara_ down.

Of course, getting to this point also need a ridiculous amount of training, so someone born in the same era as naruto would only have a lv. 1 gate of death at best.

Let me point out one more thing, If Str is at 5000 you would get 500% hp per minute regen.


End file.
